Enemy's Attention
by Silver Snake
Summary: Oneshot. Draco macht eine Veränderung durch. Harry ist der einzige, der es merkt. HPxDM


Hallöchen, alle miteinander! Dieser kleine Oneshot hier ist für Silithiel zum Geburtstag entstanden. Er ist besonders am Anfang sehr nachdenklich geworden und ich musste mich dann zwingen endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem, auch wenn ich es (sorry, Silithiel) nicht gerade als mein bestes „Werk" bezeichne. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Enemy's Attention**

Wie eine umschmeichelnde zweite Haut legte sich das kühle Nass um seinen Körper und versprach ihm etwas von der Geborgenheit, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte, die ihm aber keiner willig war zu geben. Er stellte seine Schwimmbewegungen ein und sah zu, wie ihn die Strömung langsam an die Wasseroberfläche trug und von dem Grund des Sees immer weiter entfernte.

Wie eine seidige Mähne wirbelte sein Haar um seinen Kopf und er war wie so oft fasziniert davon, wie sehr das lebenswichtige Element das Aussehen der Haare beeinflussen konnte. Waren sie an der Luft mühsam geordnet und jede Strähne sorgsam ihrem Platz zugeteilt worden, befreite das Wasser sie von jedweder Erfindung, die sie im Zaum hielt. Das samtene Gefühl, das die Finger empfanden, wenn sie die nassen Strähnen durchstrichen, war unvergleichlich, wie, als ob man Luft fassen könnte.

Kurz bevor sein nackter Rücken die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, führte Draco seine Arme vor den Kopf und stieß sich mit einem Stoß seine Beine wieder zurück in die Tiefen des Sees. Auf seiner Haut breitete sich mit wohltuendem Kribbeln Gänsehaut aus, als die feinen Haarspitzen seine Arme streiften und die kühle Wohnung des Riesenkraken ihn wieder aufnahm.

Mit einem langen Zug tauchte Draco wieder auf und füllte seine schmerzenden Lungen mit frischer, nach Tannenharz duftender Luft. Eine Weile hielt er sich strampelnd über Wasser und blickte zu der großen Uhr, die jedem Schüler, Lehrer oder Besucher von Hogwarts die genaue Uhrzeit verriet. Gerade schritt der Minutenzeiger vor. Sechzehn Minuten vor Sieben Uhr abends; Zeit für das Abendessen.

Draco verspürte zwar keinen Appetit, dennoch machte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Ufer. Er war noch nicht weit geschwommen, als sich ein starker, langer, biegsamer Arm um seinen Knöchel legte und ihn gewaltsam in die dunklen Tiefen zwang. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin konnte gerade noch tief Luft holen, bevor die Wellen über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen. Adrenalin pumpte durch Dracos Körper, verzweifelt versuchte er sich loszureißen, aber die Saugnäpfe an seinem Bein verursachten ihm nur unsägliche Schmerzen.

Schließlich ließ er resigniert alle Befreiungsversuche sein und starrte nur noch mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit unter ihm, wo der Schlund des Riesenkraken auf ihn wartete. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie schmerzhaft es wohl war, von einem Kraken gefressen zu werden, doch er war sich sicher, dass es nicht so qualvoll war, wie die seelischen Schmerzen, die er zur Zeit ertrug, und an denen er selber Schuld war.

Sagt man nicht, dass man sein ganzes Leben noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen sieht, wenn man stirbt? Vor Dracos innerem Auge zog der Augenblick vorbei, an dem schon ein Teil von ihm gestorben war.

Es war gut ein halbes Jahr her, als Draco sich immer wieder dabei erwischt hatte, wie er die Gesichter und Staturen seiner Mitschüler betrachtete und prüfte, wie attraktiv er sie fand. Lange Zeit hatten sich zwei Mitschüler den obersten Platz auf dem Siegertreppchen geteilt. Blaise Zabini war eine der ersten Menschen gewesen, die Draco Malfoy ohne Umschweife als „hübsch" bezeichnet hatte. Die ebenholzfarbene Haut stand in wunderbarem Kontrast zu dem Weiß seiner Augen und Zähne, die leicht schrägen Augen gaben dem Slytherin zusätzlich ein noch exotischeres und verwegenes Bild. Blaise stand seiner Mutter, deren Schönheit in aller Munde war, in wirklich nichts nach.

Blaises größter Konkurrent war allerdings niemand geringerer als eben jener Junge, der lebte. Das allein war schon verwunderlich genug, war Harry Potter nun nicht gerade die Person, mit der ein Slytherin oder ein Malfoy regen Kontakt wünschte (außer es handelte sich um die Möglichkeit, dem Goldjungen den Garaus zu machen).

Dann waren allerdings Draco und der Gryffindor im Flur ineinander gerannt und die grünen Feuer, die in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen loderten, hatten Draco sofort ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, in ihren Bann gezogen. So nah war Harry Potter ihm gekommen, dass er sogar den fast gelben Rand um die Pupille hatte sehen können, der zusammen mit der unglaublich grünen Farbe der Iris den katzenhaften Blick noch unterstrich.

Seit diesem Augenblick hatte Dracos Erzfeind den ersten Platz inne und Blaise Zabini auf den zweiten verwiesen. Immer öfter hatte sich Draco aus einer Art Trance reißen müssen, in der er in den gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden mit Gryffindor den Schwarzhaarigen heimlich angestarrt hatte. Er hatte kaum noch Hunger, erhoffte sich sehnlichst, dass der Gryffindor kurz seinen Blick auffangen würde, nur um dann doch wieder wie ertappt wegzusehen.

Irgendwann hatte Pansy ihn dann beim Essen gefragt, ob er verliebt sei. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte jedes Blut Dracos Kopf verlassen, sein Herz dafür aber umso heftiger geklopft. Doch ebenso schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen und nur mit seinem typischen, spöttischen, leicht herablassenden Grinsen gesagt, dass er nicht wüsste, wer dieser Ehre wert sein sollte. Nur eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich bis jetzt doch noch niemand für ihn interessiert hatte.

Noch früher als sonst hatte er sich dann allerdings verabschiedet und war zum ersten der danach vielen Male schwimmen gewesen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ein heißkalter Schauer war seinen Rücken hinab gelaufen, als Draco sich hatte eingestehen müssen, dass Pansy Recht hatte und zum ersten Mal hatte der Blonde sich vor sich selbst geekelt.

Der Malfoy-Erbe wusste nicht, ob der Grund der war, dass Harry Potter unübersehbar ein Mann war, oder ob es die Tatsache war, dass es einfach Harry Potter war. Erschreckt hatte Draco plötzlich feststellen müssen, dass der Gedanke an die grünen Katzenaugen Regionen seines Körpers stimulierten, die er bei ihm, wie er fand, nicht erregen sollte. Gleichzeitig spürte er aber, dass er dieses Gefühl sehr wohl richtig fand.

Das war der Moment gewesen, als ein Teil des Blonden gestorben war. Jawohl, er hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, und dieser Mann war Harry Potter.

Doch je öfter er sich darüber Gedanken machte, desto auswegloser erschien Draco die Situation. Nicht nur, dass er in jemanden verliebt war, der unmöglich seine Gefühle erwidern würde; wie sollte er das seinen Eltern beibringen? Der Fakt, dass Narzissa Malfoy keine Enkel haben würde, war da das geringste Problem.

In schier unerreichbarer Ferne konnte man noch einen hellen Fleck sehen, wo die Sonne auf den See traf. Der Anblick rief Draco deutlich vor Augen, wie einsam er war. Der Macho und Frauenheld Draco Malfoy war eine Rolle und noch nicht einmal Realität, sondern seine Erfindung, um sich selbst darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass alle Angst vor ihm hatten, so, wie er sich es auch immer gewünscht hatte, aber eben schlussfolgernd keiner den Mut hatte, in ihm einen Freund oder Liebhaber zu sehen.

Wie eine kleine Dunstwolke stiegen Blutpartikel an Dracos Körper hinauf, die sich aus der wund gescheuerten Stelle an seinem Bein gelöst hatten.

Das von dem wenigen Licht nur spärlich beleuchtete Blut glitzerte, als die wenige Luft aus seinen Lungen in Form von Luftblasen das Licht reflektierte.

Das ließ Dracos Lebenswillen neu entflammen. Er war noch nicht tot, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann war es ihm egal, was seine Eltern von ihm hielten! Er hatte es genossen, von ihnen alles zu bekommen, was er wollte, aber nun war er erwachsen, er wollte sich sein eigenes Leben aufbauen! Und er würde alles daran setzen, um Harry Potter davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco Malfoy, sein Erzfeind, die beste Partie war, die man sich wünschen konnte!

Mit wilder Entschlossenheit riss der Slytherin an seinem Bein, doch die Tentakel schlossen sich nur fester darum. Draco nahm seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und plötzlich zuckte der Arm des Kraken zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Draco zwang sich dazu, den Mund geschlossen zu halten, als die sich lösenden Saugnäpfe Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagten, die dem Jungen fast die Sinne raubten. Doch schließlich war er frei. Den Blick starr auf den hellen Fleck der Sonne gerichtet, bewegten sich Dracos Beine fast von alleine und brachten ihn so schnell wie möglich an die Oberfläche, wo der Slytherin sofort gierig seine Lungen mit der duftenden Luft füllte.

Erschöpft erreichte er das Ufer und ließ sich ausgebrannt auf seine Kleider fallen, die er dort liegen gelassen hatte. Draco Malfoy war dem Tod entronnen, ein Teil von ihm war gestorben, aber ein neuer Teil war geboren.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dracos innere Veränderung zog nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hatte die ganze Zeit seine Unsicherheit so gekonnt überspielen und verstecken können, dass noch nicht mal seinen Freunden ein Unterschied auffiel. Nur Pansy freute sich, dass der Blonde wieder Freude am Essen fand und mehr mit ihr und den anderen Slytherins unternahm.

Der Einzige, dem auffiel, dass irgendetwas an Draco Malfoy anders war, war sein Erzfeind, Harry Potter. Mit Neugier hatte der Gryffindor die Zurückgezogenheit und natürlich auch den immer öfter auftretenden Blickkontakt bemerkt und mit noch größerem Interesse das Aufblühen des Slytherins registriert.

Konnten selbst Goyle und Crabbe die Veränderung nicht erfassen, so kannte Harry den Blonden wohl besser als jeder andere, hatte er doch durch die viele Konfrontationen gelernt, in den silbernen Augen zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Die Veränderung war nur minimal spürbar, aber für Harry war sie sichtbar wie weiße Flusen auf einem schwarzen Pullover.

Wenn sie sich auf dem Flur begegneten, drückte der Malfoy-Erbe ihm und seinen Freunden Sprüche, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Doch Harry merkte, dass hinter den Gemeinheiten nicht mehr die übliche Häme steckte, Draco Malfoy meinte seine spöttischen Bemerkungen nicht mehr ernst.

Und je mehr der Goldjunge darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fehlte ihm diese ernsthafte Feindlichkeit. Er wollte Dracos ganze feindliche Aufmerksamkeit, die so plötzlich verschwunden war. Im Unterricht und auf den Fluren versuchte er seinen Erzfeind anzustacheln, die verlorene Boshaftigkeit wieder hervorzukitzeln mit mehr Beleidigungen denn je. Doch niemals tat der Blonde ihm den Gefallen, stattdessen versetzte ihm der Anblick in die silbernen Fluten, die nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zeigten, wie sehr er ihn damit verletzte, jedes Mal ein Stich ins Herz.

Harry entschied sich, mit seinen beiden besten Freunden darüber zu reden. Als sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Hausaufgaben machten, fasste er sich ein Herz. Er legte seine Feder weg, mit der er gerade einen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei zu Pergament brachte, und wandte sich an Hermine und Ron.

„Sagt mal, kommt Malfoy euch nicht auch so komisch vor, in letzter Zeit? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr so ganz bei der Sache ist, wenn wir uns auf dem Gang treffen."

Ron biss ein großes Stück von seinem Weingummi-Flubberwurm ab und sah seinen besten Freund nur kurz an, bevor er sich wieder Hermines Aufzeichnungen zuwandte: „Sei doch froh, dass das Frettchen langsam einsieht, dass es nichts bringt, dich zu beleidigen. Auch wenn ich es ihm nicht zutraue, vielleicht hat er doch so viel Verstand, um zu merken, dass er bei dir einfach immer den Kürzeren zieht."

„Nein", Hermine zog leicht ihre Stirn kraus. „Da bin ich anderer Ansicht." Harrys beste Freundin sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem so durchdringenden Blick an, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Hermine hätte Röntgenaugen und könnte bis auf den Grund seiner Gedanken sehen.

„Wenn ich recht bedenke, dann warst du es in letzter Zeit, der Malfoy beleidigt hat, nicht umgekehrt. Du versuchst ihn zu provozieren."

Harry schaute entrüstet. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

Die Brünette setzte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf. „Doch, es stimmt! Du willst von Malfoy geärgert werden! Du vermisst seine Provokationen! Und du willst offensichtlich seine Aufmerksamkeit!"

Ron verschluckte sich fast an seinem Weingummi und fing laut an zu husten. Mit rauer Stimme quakte er: „Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy? Niemals! Harry, sag ihr, dass sie damit falsch liegt." Auf Rons sommersprossiges Gesicht legte sich ein leichter Anflug von Ekel, als er daran dachte, wie sich jemand nach Draco Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit sehnen konnte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hermine hatte ja doch irgendwie Recht, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben. „Keine Ahnung", relativierte er Hermines Aussage. „Aber habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie verletzt er schaut, wenn ich ihm einen Spruch drücke? Irgendetwas ist mit ihm los!"

Nun prustete Ron kleine Weingummi-Krümel über den Tisch. „Du schaust in Malfoys Augen?" Schnell legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn. „Hast du Fieber? Bist du krank? Hermine, ich glaube Harry ist krank."

Hermine blieb ernst. „Ja, ich glaube auch, dass Harry in gewisser Weise krank ist. Allerdings ist gegen diese Krankheit kein Kraut gewachsen. Harry, du sehnst dich danach, dass dein Erzfeind dir Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Es war immer eine Herausforderung für dich, dich mit ihm zu messen. Nun, um auf den Punkt zu kommen, und ehrlich gesagt, sag ich das nicht gern, aber: Harry, für mich sieht es fast so aus, als wenn du dich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hättest."

Das war zu viel für Ron. Seine Gesichtsfarbe machte seinen Haaren Konkurrenz. Panik schlich sich in seine Augen. „Neneneneneneneneneneneeeeee, das geht nicht! Harry ist nicht in Malfoy verliebt! Das widerspricht der Natur! Das geht einfach nicht!"

Harry war nach Hermines Äußerung sehr still geworden. War er wirklich in Draco Malfoy verliebt? Er wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit, das ja, aber wollte er wirklich noch mehr von ihm? Die Antwort war ganz einfach: er wusste es nicht.

Verwirrt sah der Junge, der lebte, seine kluge Freundin an. Hermine verstand seinen Blick ohne Worte. „Wie du es herausfindest, ist deine Sache, Harry, da kann ich dir nicht helfen."

Rons Kopf wanderte von einem zum anderen. „Herausfinden? Da gibt's nichts herauszufinden, oder, Harry?" Wie immer, wenn der Rotschopf sich aufregte, stieg seine Stimmlage um eine Oktave.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sarkastisch lächelte er seine Freunde an. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit es ohne Zweifel herauszufinden." Er schaute auf die Uhr. Um diese Uhrzeit müsste der Blonde sich irgendwo im Schloss herumtreiben, schließlich war es Samstag. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf, hob kurz zum Abschied die Hand und verließ dann durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Sonne fiel hell durch die Fenster und Harry entschied sich, zuerst außerhalb des Schulgebäudes zu suchen. Wie sich herausstellte, war das eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, denn der Slytherin saß mit seinen Freunden unter einem Baum am Ufer des Sees und schien sich sehr zu amüsieren.

Die Tatsache, dass der Blonde nicht allein war, ließ Harry zögern, doch schließlich riss er sich zusammen und ging festen Schrittes auf die Schüler des Hauses mit dem Schlangenwappen zu. Die Gespräche verstummten bei diesen, sobald ihnen klar war, dass der Gryffindor auf sie zusteuerte. Eine fast greifbare Spannung lag in der Luft, als Harry zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Malfoy, würdest du dich herablassen, mit mir kurz unter vier Augen zu reden?", fragte Harry ohne auf die feindlichen Gesichter der anderen zu achten.

Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht?"

Da Harry wusste, dass sein Vorhaben möglicherweise nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch vor allem für den Eisprinzen peinlich werden könnte, entschied er sich, mit ihm nicht nur außer Hörweite sämtlicher Hogwarts-Schüler zu gehen, sondern auch außer Sichtweite. Versteckt zwischen einigen hohen Ginsterbüschen blieb Harry stehen. Er wartete bis Draco sich zu ihm gesellt hatte.

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Harry fragend an. „Potter", begann er, ohne diesmal Harrys Nachnamen mit dem gewohnten, herablassenden Ton auszusprechen, „Warum hast du mich so weit weg gebracht? Was hast du vor?"

Harry atmete tief ein. Er war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das wirklich tun wollte. „Hör mal, Malfoy, ich muss da was herausfinden, und es gibt dafür allerdings nur eine Möglichkeit...also, entschuldige bitte!" Und mit diesen Worten schloss er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste den Blonden sanft auf die Lippen.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stand Draco in dem Versteck und versuchte seiner Gefühle Herr zu werden. Er spürte, dass Harry genauso angespannt war, wie er, doch nach kurzer Zeit begann sich der Schwarzhaarige zu entspannen. Ein leises Raunen entwich seinem Mund und langsam suchte er noch mehr Nähe, der Kuss wurde fordernder.

Dracos Gehirn setzte aus, als Harrys Zunge sanft über seine Lippen strich. Dann löste der Gryffindor auf einmal den Kuss. Mit verhangenen Augen blickte Draco ihn an. Harry war puterrot im Gesicht. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm peinlich war, dass er den Kuss so sehr genossen hatte und dass er nun erwartete, von Draco einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals gehext zu bekommen.

Doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran, Harry zu verfluchen. Ein kleines Funkeln stahl sich in seine Augen. „Das war schon alles? Du willst doch nicht jetzt etwas aufhören?" Und bevor der Schwarzhaarige etwa erwidern konnte, presste er wieder ihre Lippen aufeinander.

‚Hermine hatte Recht!' schaffte es der Gryffindor gerade noch zu denken, als ihn Dracos vorwitzige Zunge nur noch Sterne sehen ließ. Er schlang seine Arme um den Malfoy-Erben und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten, immer darauf achtend, den Kontakt ihrer Münder nicht zu unterbrechen.

Die Blätter auf dem Boden raschelten, als die beiden Jungen das kühle, aber weiche Gras berührten. Zärtlich fuhr Draco mit einer Hand unter Harrys Kopf. Mit der anderen strich er sacht an der Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen entlang. Gleichzeitig platzierte er ein Bein zwischen die des Gryffindors und presste sich noch enger an dessen langsam enger werdende Hose.

Der Junge, der lebte, wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah, wand sich unter den elektrisierenden Berührungen und konnte das raue Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, das sich von seinen Lippen stahl, die immer noch die herrliche Süße von Dracos Zunge schmeckten. Verlangend bog er dem über ihm Liegenden seinen Körper entgegen und fasste mit seinen Händen den Saum von Dracos T-Shirt, das dann nicht mehr lange dessen wohlgeformten Oberkörper verbarg.

Mit wenig Kraftanstrengung änderte Draco ihre Positionen und drehte Harry herum, sodass nun er den leicht gebräunten Körper bewundern konnte, der schnell von dem viel zu weiten Pullover befreit worden war. Zischend sog er die Luft ein, als Harrys Arm kurz seine Brustwarze berührte, als dieser sich unter den blonden Schopf schob, um Draco noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Aufreizend langsam ließ der Blonde seine Hände über Harry Oberkörper gleiten, die Muskelstränge nachzeichnen bis sie schließlich an seiner Hüfte herunter fuhren, außen an den Oberschenkeln entlang und dann schnell wieder hinauf glitten. Kurz verweilten die langen Finger in Harrys Mitte, entlockten dem Gryffindor unterdrückte Lustschreie, öffneten genießerisch die Jeans und entblößten den Schwarzhaarigen vollends.

Die plötzliche Kälte an seinem besten Stück brachte Harry nur noch mehr in Ekstase. Als sich zusätzlich noch Dracos Knie seiner Erregung entgegen drückte, musste sich Harry zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Er riss Draco förmlich die Hosen von den Lenden und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass es um den Blonden nicht viel besser bestellt war.

Dieser drückte Harrys Schulter hinunter, sodass sie nun neben einander lagen und umfasste sanft aber bestimmt Harrys Härte. Dieser tat es ihm gleich und fing an, Draco zu stimulieren. Immer schneller rieben sie sich aneinander, immer öfter mussten sich ihre Lippen trennen, damit sie Luft holen konnten. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen ergoss sich Draco in Harrys Hand und fast wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, brachte dies auch Harry über die Schwelle.

Keuchend lagen die beiden Junge nebeneinander, die Arme um den anderen geschlungen. Harry fand als erster die Sprache wieder und formulierte laut seinen letzten Gedanken, bevor ihn seine Sinne verlassen hatten: „Wow, Hermine hatte Recht."

Dracos Kopf wandte sich ihm zu. „Was meinst du damit?" Harry lächelte ihn befreit an. „Sie hat es gewusst. Ich musste es mir nur selbst beweisen, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Und es stimmt, ich liebe dich!" Er setzte sich etwas auf, beugte sich zu Draco hinunter und küsste diesen innig. Hungrig erwiderte Draco den Kuss. Dann ließ er seine Lippen Harrys Hals hinauf wandern bis er am Ohr angelangt war. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry Potter!"


End file.
